


Cat-Bergara

by HelloitsVehere



Series: One Short ✿ [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: TJ's Instagram story came true!





	Cat-Bergara

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something with TJ and Cat!Ryan got me going.
> 
> Here's one (1) example: https://poiregourmande.tumblr.com/post/172355165929/ryan-being-a-gem-in-tjs-instagram-story-march
> 
> Somewhat base on "Cold Water" by a Hasune Miku  
(https://youtu.be/MwcMdFf8uPo)

TJ opens his phone on a Thursday morning.   
  
The crew was supposed to record a new episode of True Crime today and of course, their main protagonist must be late. They have everything set up, lights, camera but no action.

Shane is sitting on his chair, sticking his eyes on his phone, beside him, Devon, who is also sticking her eyes on her phone, more impatiently. And, no, they’re not gonna replace Ryan. The show orbit around those two idiots and their dumb banter. TJ has been working with them as an assistant director, he has seen enough of their relationship to know no one can even keep up with Shane or Ryan alone. Their bizarre selves are too dangerous for a human being. Mark agrees with him, base on the phone calls and texts he has been sending to Ryan’s dead contact.

Believe it or not, Ryan always clocks first in the office. Whether or not it’s the recording day, editing shifts, despite the weather and the number of tasks. Then process to leave the last to review all of their work. Hint word:  _ theirs _ not his.

TJ has concerns, of course, to see the boss of his own show tired with bloodshot eyes, falling asleep at every small break time, his monitor still on at 10 pm. Shane is his best friend and yet he couldn’t even control the guy so what’s TJ’s intentions could do? So, he takes a step back, letting the host do what he has to do, before he fires him, one way or another. TJ closes the door to be Ryan’s partner ever since Shane jumps the show. But till now, he still cares about the small guy as much as Shane does.

He should do a double check on the two-sided relationship cause Ryan texted him before Shane.   
  
Ry: Dude   
Ry: I’m not gonna make it   
Ry: Tell Mark to stop spamming my number

He was about to address Ryan’s existence to the rest of the group, but another content fills in his inbox.   
  
Ry: Just tell them I’m sick or something   
Ry: We can move back a day   
Ry: Don’t tell anyone about this ok?   
Ry: I need your help   
Ry: Teej please man

  
TJ looks up to see if the rest got any notification. Nothing. Ryan never tells any news to one specific person, the fact that it is TJ this time can’t be good. The man shifts uncomfortably on his leg for a bit before reply:   
  
Teej Man: What is it? We have everything in place already   
Ry: Just   
Ry: It’s complicated   
Ry: Come over please   
  
The second time Ryan uses ‘please’ is alarming. But what can he do now? Just leave the set? Yeah, probably. Because Ryan just uses ‘please’.  _ Twice _ . With  _ him _ .

“Hey guys, Ryan said he couldn't make it today” Attentions draws on him. Devon gives a questioning glaze while Mark stares with unease. Shane remains his character, standing up from the chair. “So let just change the plan to tomorrow. You guys do your thing for now”. Shane stretches his long arms out, bone-cracking. “Oh God” He exhales “Ok I’m gonna go check on him”   
  
Ah, right. Friends instincts.

“No, it’s ok,” TJ said. He hopes that it doesn’t come out as weird for him to dispute Shane about taking care of Ryan. But, certainly, the tall pal would. They’re best friends neither way but letting the close-to-best-friend take the matter on to their hand for once is also good right? “I’ll go” TJ settles on the short comeback and take his dark bag laying on the floor. He didn’t look at Shane for the respond.    
  
Luckily enough, Shane didn’t have any comment or put on a debate. TJ relaxes his hold on the bag as he hears Devon asking them to have brunch. Her soft voice almost distracts him from the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket. He picks up to hear Ryan’s panting tone.   
  
“Teej, Teej, come over, hurry”   
  
“I’m on my way Ryan, just. Christ, calm down. What it is?”

“I- it’s”   
  
His breath comes out short, his throat sounds dry, producing a hoax panic voice. TJ is never bothered or really fret of situations where his friend is in trouble before, even with his family or pets. It’s just something he learned that overreact doesn’t help the situation, only making it worse. So, maybe he might come out as fearless or cold, it’s just his instinct. Years of seeing Ryan got terrorizes by shadows and wind, according to Shane, it’s only good for him that he study from the skeptic method of ‘How to calm a scared Bergara’.   
  
“Ryan, breath. Just calm down. You’ll be ok”   
  
“B-but it’s. Teej I’m”   
  
“Listen. Breath. Count with me. One, two, three,...”   
  
They practice breathing for a moment if that even a thing. TJ tries to walk as fast as he can to the parking lot without missing a beat. Eventually, Ryan letting out this panting but it syncs with the rhythm. He can hear Ryan’s movement around fabrics and cotton. Maybe he’s in his bed with that one fluffy blanket.

“You good?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, I’m... good”   
  
That’s still at a low level for TJ.   
  
“Now, tell me what exactly what your problem is”   
  
“I-”   
  
TJ opens his car door. With the sound from outside filtered out, he can pick up more from his phone’s speakers. There’s… purring? Ryan doesn't own a cat, he’s allergic! Did a cat get into his apartment?   
  
“Ryan?”   
  
“You should see for yourself. You wouldn’t believe me”   
  
So a ghost cat! Aha! Ryan and his crazy theories for the show finally cost his sanity. Despite the unnecessary phone call, TJ thinks it’s just some ridiculous reason that Ryan’s too embarrassed to say out loud. They just finished Supernatural after all, so it’s common for him to have fears that drive him insane. To the point where he’s losing sleep cause nightmares. But it’s ok.   
  
Everything is fine.

  
  
\-----

  
  
Fine doesn’t count Ryan having cat ears and tail.   
  
As soon as Ryan opened the door with an oversized sweater, short Laker's boxers and literally cat ears between ruffled hair,  _ everything is not fine _ . Cause the air has been knocked out of TJ’s chest, his heartbeat speed up and heat flooded his face. This is everything he can ever hope for. Cat-Bergara.

“We have to fix this” Ryan said, wiggling his tail. They’re sitting on his king-size bed, his back to TJ in the middle of blankets. His ears are moving everywhere, learning more about sounds and movement. It is probably good for hunting ghosts if you think about it. “I don’t see the problem actually” Replied TJ while watching his tail.   
  
The ears back and flat against his hair as he shot TJ an angry stare. It’s still adorable in the other’s view. “Of course you would like this you fuck. Can’t wait to post your Instagram story ‘Oh Ryan becomes the cat filter’!” His grumpy attitude shows through the sharp, downward eyebrows.

TJ has a question, more than one to be honest. First, ‘how did this happened?’. Second, ‘why did this happended?’. Third, ‘why is he so cute?’. Fourth, ‘when did this happended?’. And fifth, ‘why did he called me but not Shane?’.

“So you think I could fix this?” He asked instead.

“Well, no. Fuck no. But, you’re the one who. Uhm...”   
  
He closes his eyes, back to the thinking mode with the face he always put on when working. The bigger of the two put his hand on to Ryan’s head, patting it. His ears still low, TJ can feel the cottony fur under his palm. God, he wanted this.

“You’re the one who seemed more comfortable? With me being a cat? Like, it’s dumb, I know. But, you’ve been posting all the pictures and videos of me with that filter so. I- I think you would, you could help me with it”   
  
He stumbles over the words when TJ set his blunt nails over his scrap, right where the cat ears meet his head. It doesn’t look weird from here, just like how human skin supposed to attach. The fur, however, stands out more. It’s light gray with some darker lines, which could be called blue-cream. It suits with Ryan in some ways, not like TJ ever thought about him being a cat when choosing that same filter every time, no, not at all.

“I think it’s not that alarming. It might go away tomorow”   
  
“Oh yeah sure. Let me just turn into a furry real quick then take a nap to be normal again”

TJ takes his hands back, shuffle to Ryan’s side. He doesn’t have any whiskers or marble eyes, which is good. He can still put a cap on and go outside perfectly fine. “I think you can hide it,” said TJ as he pokes the waggling tail. It has the same form as the ears, reminds him of tabby cats actually. “If you can cur the tail in” He let a loose grab on it and elicits this high-pitched, small, needy sound from Ryan. Arousal blooms in his stomach.

Before TJ can even apologies, Ryan slaps his face with a wack from his tail. “Don’t fucking do that! You never have cats before?”   
  
“I thought human-cat would be different” He smiles despite the sting on his five o'clock shadow.   
  
“Apparently not you asshole”

TJ flop back to the tower of pillows, sitting up, looking at Ryan now face-to-face. The mood turned more intense as Ryan craw forward still with his upset face, slowly blinking his archly curved eyelashes. His hand stretches forward, more elastic with those biceps. His Adam apple dropping down, he’s purring. Hungry.

TJ let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, trying to keep his cool while Ryan is an inch from his nose. His body heat is enough to warm his chest and heat his neck all the way up. “Since you are such a ‘cat expert’, what else do you know?” They are staring eye to eye, feeling each other’s breath on their mouths. TJ looks down to his red, wet lips and…   
  
“Holy fuck you have fangs”   
  
“Ah?” Ryan questions back, balancing himself on one arm while the other moves to his mouth. TJ race him to it, put his weight straight up so he can set both of his hands on to Ryan’s jaw, his thumb flicking the canines. “Dude, I didn’t know you have cat teeth” He says distractingly, fascinated about the oral cavity. He opens a bit wider to study the premolars and molars, they are not fully grown yet but clean and bright for sure.   


Ryan losses his patient, almost bites down TJ’s finger but it got in between the incisors instead. TJ smirk, put on a ‘try me bitch face’. And oh boy did Ryan try him. He took one of the digits in and start  _ sucking _ . Letting the velvety tongue warm and wet massage the tip of his finger. His tail squirming in the back did not help at all.   
  
TJ pulls his hand out and uses the clean one to scratch Ryan’s neck. He shivers, ears forward as his eyes closed shut, mouth opens around a breathy moan. Maybe he was a cat expert after all.   
  
Ryan let TJ discovers all of the cat-alike spots that day. Maybe they can work this out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are everything to me!


End file.
